Vehicle wheels are typically secured to the structure of a vehicle via a front and/or rear axle. In such configurations, the axles contain axle components which can be moved relative to the structure and which, in combination with resilient damping elements, form the constituent components of an undercarriage.
Single wheel suspensions, such as for a rear axle of a vehicle, have been used to facilitate decoupling of forces transmitted from a ground surface to a wheel from a vehicle structure connected to the wheel via a single wheel suspension. Although such single wheel suspensions facilitate the decoupling of the forces, making for more comfortable and more stable rides, further advances in single wheel suspensions that provide improvements in weight savings for single wheel suspensions, provide additional improvement in ride comfort, and additional improvement in vehicle stability are desirable.